


Schezo/Satan Drabbles

by sunnymatsu



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: An assortment of drabbles about schezo and satan! Will include AUs and canon divergences galore. If you havent given the ship any thought yet, i encourage you to read a chapter or two- its fine if you're not convinced, but my hope is that more people will at least give it a chance.





	1. Not What I Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan wants to marry Arle because Carbuncle chose to be with her- but what if things went a bit differently?

"Alright Carbunny, choose well! Remember, whoever you stay with will be my new fiancée. Now! On with you!"

\--

It had been an hour or two before Satan set out, confident that Carbuncle had made a decision by now. He made his way through a nearby forest to begin his search. Surely, rabbits like forests, right? And any fair maiden Carbunny would find in a forest such as this would surely be beautiful- oh, he's getting ahead of himself. Satan presses on until a voice stops him in his tracks- could it be? A beautifu--

"Aww, look at you! Your little fluffy ears!! Your beautiful red nose-like extrusion! You're just! so! Cute!!"

Eh?

Satan peers dramatically from a bush, concealed. Yes, that's Carbunny, for sure, yet... holding him is anything BUT a fair forest maiden.

 "Schezo Wegey..." Satan mutters. It was anything but what he had imagined, yet... Carbunny HAD chosen him, and it was obvious by the rabbit's happy "gu!"s that he was enjoying himself. And something about the way Schezo caressed the rabbit could surely be COMPARED to a fair maiden... and Satan wouldn't mind a maiden with a bit of a fighting spirit, after all.

"Fine then, it's decided!"

Satan leaps dramatically from the bush, a few leaves stuck to his flowing cape. "Schezo Wegey! My name," he accentuates with a bow, "Is Satan. I-"

Schezo is taken aback, but holds Carbuncle close as he interrupts. "I know your name, fiend! What business have you spying on the dark mage Schezo!?"

"Oh! A fiery one, hmm?"

"Answer my question, fiend, or prepare to be ravaged!"

" _Ravaged?_ That's a tad forward, though I am flattered, really! Shouldn't we get to know each other a bit more, first?"

"Your rambling is nonsensical. If you've come for the cute little rabbit, prepare for a battle! I'm not giving this cutie-patootie up for anyone!"

"A battle? My, my! Of course, I'd be honored! As long as you promise to take me on a beachside walk afterwards, Schezzy~"

"Eh!? What is the meaning of this!? Who on earth is 'Schezzy'!? Is there another observer hiding in the shadows!? Show yourself!"

Little did they know, there WAS another observer. Two, in fact. Rulue, her hair entangled in the branches of a bush, was watching in shock, as Arle giggled to her side, brushing some yellow fur from her shirt. This was going to be fun.


	2. Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A less canon-divergent chapter. Schezo and Satan worry about their life goals, and why they truly chase after Arle.

Schezo clenches his fists. "Gahh... Again! Confound this voice of mine..."

He sat with his head in his hands, cursing his latest embarrassment- this time in front of Amitie, Ringo, and Arle... not that Arle wasn't used to it by now.

His complaints were interrupted quickly, however- as he was reminded of his location by the rustling of leaves. "Agh- Show yourself, intruder!" he shouts, leaping from the bush he was inelegantly crouched in.

"Intruder? I would hardly think I could intrude in a forest such as this..." Satan stands before him, similarly annoyed at the confrontation.

"You're int--" Schezo realizes now that his argument makes little sense. "--You're intruding on my personal space!"

Satan takes a step back. "Is that better?"

"...................................Yes."

"Now- have you seen Arly? I was following the trail of some powerful magic, but I don't see her anywhere..."

"You've likely been following my powerful magic.... However, I have indeed seen her. Though... I'm not quite sure I feel inclined to lead you to her, if you are also one who desires her..."

"Ohoho, well I do indeed desire her... Wait, you do as well!? Since when have you been trying to steal my bride!?"

"Gah, no! I desire her **POWER**! For heaven's sake, what else would I desire of her!?"

"Well--..." Satan trails off after only one word. Schezo watches as the devil's expression changes to one of confusion. "Er... Well, first of all, Carbunny.... Um..."

"...Eh...?" Schezo stifled a laugh. Seeing Satan like this was practically endearing, considering his usual extravagant demeanor.

"Agh- Don't mock me! I'm merely having a hard time articulating... Surely only because my love for dear Arly overwhelms me!"

"The only thing overwhelming you right now is idiocy! Following love as blindly as this can only end in tragedy!"

"Gah- At least I have love! You'll pay for your arrogance! Puyo Battle time!"

"Bring it on, fiend!"

\--

Later in the day, Schezo finds himself strolling through Primp Town, if only from a lack of anything better to do. When in a dimension that is not his own, there isn't much he can do besides chase after Arle... Arle's power, that is! Agh.

Frustrated, he argues with himself in his head. Nothing was going right today- he didn't even win the one battle he had fought today. And Satan's voice kept repeating in his head- 'At least I have love'!? Love isn't needed! Love can't help somoene in their quest to become powerful... And from his experience, all love was good for was clouding one's mind and distorting one's thoughts- he shudders, remembering Rulue's endless musings about the curve of Satan's horns. And yet... the concept seemed so enticing. "I'm going to need some more input before I can make any decisions..." Yet he couldn't ask Arle for help, that would be shameful! Rulue would be a lost cause from the beginning, and Satan... eugh. Never.

"Gah! I'll just have to ask whoever I can find..."

Embarking on his quest for love advice, Schezo began to speed through Primp Town with purpose, first coming across a small park. In the park stood a boy with cyan hair, reaching a long red arm up to a tree."

"You there! Boy!"

"Uwaa."

The boy stumbles slightly as a beetle flits off into the air. "Ahh, so close..."

"You! What do you think of love!?"

"Um.... I'm going to leave now."

The boy begins to walk briskly in the opposite direction. Schezo huffs. This was going to be a long day.

\--

"You there! Do you have a lover!?"

"GAHK-- WHAT!? M- _ **ME**_? I-I-I-Ghk-I-N... How dare you speak to me like that!? _TECTONIC_!"

The bespectacled boy casts a spell quickly, burying Schezo in puyos before running off in a hurry.

\--

"Green haired girl! Tell me the ways of love!"

"E-eh!? I... Um... Aah... Ah... Uh... Nn...S...S-Sorry, I... Aahh....Nnnnn..."

"Speak lou- agh, are you crying!? N-no! Stop! Cease this at once- Agh, no!"

\--

"Teach me the merits of loving!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"....Uh....Take this."

"Eh? Chocolate? What is the meaning of this?"

"...Ehehe, y'know, I love candy, so I was kinda hopin' that would be good enough for ya..."

"...........Er.. Sure. Thanks for cooperating."

\--

Schezo, having returned to the forest, leans against a tree and fiddles with the wrapper of his chocolate. He was no closer to understanding the secrets of love than he was when he began... And again, the leaves rustle. This was getting predictable.

"Aha! Arly, I've finally-- Oh. It's you again. What, did you want a rematch?"

"Were you really looking for her all day?"

"All day? It's only-" with a glance at the dimming sky, Satan sighs. "Gah..." His eyes flit to the tree Schezo is resting his back on. "May I...?"

In any other situation, Schezo would have looked for a fight- but he's exhausted, and too busy contemplating to do much more than nod quietly. Satan slides down to rest next to him, setting his head on his bent knees and hugging his own legs.

Why did he chase Arle, anyways...? He tried to shake the thought, but it dug into his mind. Surely the person his loveley Carbunny chose would be the one for him, but... Was that all there was to it? Was his love nothing more than a misplaced connection...? His tired mind couldn't wrap his head around his own emotions, and to his side Schezo was feeling much the same. Was his pursuit of power really the only thing he strived for...? Should there be more to his life than chasing after power and being mistaken for a creeper each day? Why did his heart ache when he thought about it?

The two shift in unison, brushing their arms together for a moment. "What do you think..." They speak at once, turning to look into each other's eyes.

"...love really is?"


End file.
